Shut Up!
by seregilrocks
Summary: This...is...another love story. ahahaha. j/k. Just read it guys, you'll like it or your money back, or at least a hug from me XD R/R PLEASE. It helps me staty motivated and to keep writing! Thanks
1. Chapter 1: Your point is?

_A few years earlier _"We got him!" Naruto exclaimed to the pink haired medical nin by his side.

"Now , what do we do?" She asked quietly, even though the boy they captured was knocked out.

"We have to take him back to Lady Tsunade I guess.." came the terse reply. After taking several minutes to get him back to the city, and the several ANBU who had to cuff him; they final made their way to the Hokage's dorm.

"Naruto..?" Tsunade asked inquiringly. Her eyes grew wide when she saw the ANBU enter after him, dragging in the limp form of the last Uchiha. There was sheer pandomonium as people whispered amongst themselves. Finally, Naruto quieted everyone down to ask Hokage a question. "What do we do now?"

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared at the overactive blond boy walking ahead of him. From the looks of everyone around him, he might as well have had a leash around his neck. He absolutely _hated _this!

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "We better hurry or I'm gonna miss the ramen special!"

Sasuke sighed heavily. It's been like this ever since he returned. The rules of his new life were this:one, he could not become higher than a chuunin, and two, must report to the Hokage every week.

They tried to hide it from him, but he knew he was being watched all the time, by Mr. Spaz himself. They didn't tell him this because they knew it would hurt his Uchiha pride but he knew Naruto had to pull many a string to make sure he didn't get put to death; and knew that if he screwed up royally, Naruto would also be punished, so he tried his best not to mess up.

But he didn't tell anybody this, of course.

"Hurry Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as they entered the ramen shop. Sasuke sat parallel to the blonde and couldn't hide his smirk. The boy, no man, was almost 17 and still acted like a child.

"What are you smiling at Teme?" Naruto asked with a string of ramen hanging from his mouth. Sasuke cringed.

"You, baka."

In the next instant, they were fighting on top of the table. Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's throat and Sasuke his elbow in Naruto's stomach when a soft feminine voice was heard from stopped abruptly.

"Sakura-chan...?" He asked hesitantly, noodle still hanging from his mouth.

"You have something on your face Dobe." Sasuke said before Naruto could race off in hot pursuit.

"Oh, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, grasping a piece of Sasuke's vest and wiping his mouth on it; before Sasuke could blow up at him, Naruto was gone.

"Sakura-chan!! Ooh!Ooh!Over here!" Sakura rolled her eyes before turning to see the blonde mess run after her.

"What do you want!" She snapped, hoping he would get it. He didn't.

"I was just wondering, if you would like to... maybe..." Naruto's face flushed. "Go on a date with me...sometime." Sakura grimaced, but perked up seeing Sasuke headed towards them. "Well, maybe all three of us can go!" She said with a smile. "Here, let me get your phone..."

Suddenly Sakura's smile faded as she searched around for it. "That's odd. I had it right here!" She muttered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other when Sakura started to cry. "Oh no! My phone! I think I dropped it on my way to the sand village!"

Naruto grinned. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you." Sakura's eyes widened as she ran towards him. Naruto outstretched his arms to recieve her,only to have her sidestep him and try to grab predetermined that move, and moved to the left as he stuck his foot out so she fell face first to where he was standing.

"Oh no I tripped!" She exclaimed, pushing away Naruto's offered hand to help her up.

"Well" She stated from the ground. "I can't go on a date with you until I get my phone Naruto." He grinned.

"I'll get it. Believe it!" With that he turned and headed for the gates of Konoha.

* * *

"Alright." Tsunade stated, standing at the gate with the two men. "Go before Sakura annoys me since she can't call Ino."  
Sasuke nodded and began walking out of Konoha for the first time since his capture. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand. "Watch him." Naruto nooded as they headed out

Sasuke walked alongside Naruto, amused at his happy-go-lucky attitude. "You know Naruto, I doubt you'll find it." Naruto glanced at him.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Well, I'm just saying...besides, you're not manly enough for Sakura."

"What did you say?" Naruto stopped to glare.

"I said, you're not man enough" he said, eyes laughing as he glanced back. "Okay, I have an idea. The first one that gets Sakura's cell phone gets the date with her." Naruto glared harder.

"You're on".

With that both shinobi took off into the trees. While Sasuke was running, a rock mysteriously came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. "What the...?" Sasuke growled than yelled. "Damn Baka!"

Naruto grinned at himself for his sneak attack on the Uchiha. 'Hahahaha. How's that for manly?' Naruto stopped in the trees to take out his cell phone and dial Sakura's number. "Damn!" He muttered. Before he could get down however, Sasuke came up and punched him in the ribs.

"That's for the rock!" Naruto growled low and punched back, which Sasuke dodged but fell off the tree when Naruto sneakily managed to trip him. Grabbing his momentem, he opened his eyes to see Naruto jumping straight down, aiming for his chest with his body. Sasuke waited until he was close to roll to the side, causing Naruto to punch hard dirt.

"Oww! Oww!! Stupid mother fu..." Naruto mumbled as he pulled up his injured hand to find Sasuke gone. Slowly backing up into the trees, he saw the Uchiha scanning his surroundings; fortunatly his sharingan wasn't on. 'Hahahahaha'

Sasuke stood and scanned, unable to trace Uzamaki anywhere. 'Where the...' He thought, just as a familiar voice hit him.

"A thousand years of pain!" Naruto yelled; his pointer fingers in position and an evil gleam in his sparkling blue eyes. 'What the hell is that' was Sasuke's last thought before he found out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, leaping up almost a mile as Naruto laughed behind him.

* * *

By the time Naruto caught up to Sasuke, he was grabbing his butt and was heaving. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked with a smirk, before offering Sasuke water. Sasuke glared at the offending shinobi and pushed the water away.

They both sat down to take a breather; and to not have to bear the torture of walking. "Hahaha. I got you good." Naruto laughed while pulling out his phone. Black obsidian eyes watched him.

"What do you find so appealing in Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What don't i like about her? She's smart, has class, hot body... she's great!" Sasuke turned away as he saw Naruto type in her number. The man was so clueless sometimes!

Pressing the call button, Naruto turned his head to talk to Sasuke. He saw the man's head turned and pondered why he looked so out of it. "Sasuke..." Naruto began; and was stunned into silence when he saw the weird, mixed look Sasuke was sending him. They sat there and looked at each toher for a few moments, before they heard the soft ding of a response from Sakura's phone.

"Better go get that..." Naruto said, before quietly getting up.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: Review Mirror

When Naruto went to get Sakura's phone, Sasuke exhaled the breath he had been holding.

It seemed he was always like this. Holding his breath for the next catastrphe. He didn't know exactly when he developed feelings for Naruto, but he hoped the man was still too stupid to figure it out.

"Got it!" Naruto beamed at Sasuke. "You know what that means?" He said as he got closer, face turning pink from excitement. "It means I get my date with Sakura!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Before Naruto knew what happened, Sasuke had the phone in his hands.

"Now you don't!" and was chased all the way back to Konoha.

When they arrived, Sakura was there waiting."Oh Naruto, Thank you!" She beamed, not realizing he had just stolen it back from Sasuke a few minutes before.

"Well... what about that date?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Sakura's face fell, but she resignedly agreed. "Tomorrow night then?" She gave a quick nod then departed.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed when he and Sasuke began the tread back to their apartment. Sasuke smirked as he remembered the first day they moved in together; pure craziness and a lot of flying objects.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before he went to his room. "Help me prepare for the date tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded darkly.

"Whatever dobe." Unfortunatley,Naruto was so possesed by happiness he completely missed the last part. "Baka" Sasuke muttered to the gloom.

* * *

The next evening was pure havoc in the Uzamaki-Uchiha household. Naruto's cluttered room had seemingly impossibly become more cluttered. "What do I wear?" Naruto squeaked to himself.

He noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway and got an idea. "Hey Teme, let me use a shirt." Sasuke raised a brow, but brought him one anyway. "Ok, get out while I'm getting ready."

Sasuke was growing impatient while Naruto was getting dressed, _'Probably has no clue what he's doing' _he thought angrily. Just as he was going to confront the other man, Naruto came out of the room.

"You like?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eyes grew wide,but he quickly closed them and looked down. "I guess" he mumbled.

Naruto had on his tight black shirt, made tighter by the fact that Naruto's chest was a tad bit broader than his. He had on his mandatory orange pants, which were loose hip huggers, and sandals. Fortunately , the doorbell rang before Naruto could comment on Sasuke's seeming lack of approval.

"Hello Narut..." Sakura began with a sigh before she was cut off. She was speechless. Naruto was _hot_! "Uhh, you ready?" She asked, for the first time ever hoping that maybe Sasuke didn't come.

"Ya, let me grab my coat."

* * *

Sasuke tried to read and write and keep busy while the two were out, but he kept getting distracted by his own thoughts. He kept going over Sakura's facial features at seeing Naruto, and realized he'd seen it before.

When she first saw him.

Suddenly his brain sabotaged him, giving him ideas to get her not to like Naruto. He finally discontinued at the thought of pursuing her himself. "Ugh..."he muttered with a shiver. He was in his room when they finally arrived home.

"Umm... Naruto!" Sakura squealed, voice going in and out from being muffled. Sasuke listened intently for anything else, except there was nothing. He finally gave up and put his ear to the door. "Ok...maybe...Bye...to." Sasuke pushed his ear further.'_What_!?' Suddenly the door slammed open, bringing his face along with it.

"Oh Sasuke, you'll never..." Naruto started before looking at the floor. "What are you doing?" Sasuke glared.

"Nothing, continue"Sasuke said while going to sit on his bed.

"Well Sakura and my date was..." Sasuke tuned everything out until:"and we came back here and guess what, she kissed me. Like, a make-out kiss!" Sasuke would have laughed if he wasn't so disgusted. "I think it was cause of your shirt. Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto stated adding a glomp for good measure. Sasuke didn't even try to manuever himself from the other man's embrace as he fell into a dark mood. _He did that? _

"Crap"

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"None of your business baka. Now get out of my room." Naruto noticeably ruffled and stormed out.

* * *

Over the next few days, Naruto and Sakura grew noticeably closer. She would always come over, and even ignored Sasuke! After a week it became official; everywhere Sasuke went, to the grocery store, hardware store, laundromat, he would see them.

One night Naruto came home extremely happy.

"Yo!" He exclaimed. "I've just talked to Sakura. I think she wants to get serious! What should I do?"Naruto asked, leaning by Sasuke's chair like a puppy. Sasuke barely glanced from his novel.

"Fuck her."

Naruto gasped and stepped back. "What! You don't fuck your girlfriend, you..." Naruto stopped short. "Besides, what do you care? Are you jealous?" He asked smugly.

Sasuke still didn't look up, although now he was no longer reading his book. "Yes. I am." he said softly. Naruto stood up and tried not to look shocked. After what seemed like hours, Sasuke finally looked up. "It's true Naruto, I don't know why or how; but I managed to develop feelings for a barely passable human who clings to me like white on rice;who also managed to fall in love with the most annoying person on the planet, even surpassing you."

Naruto was stunned the words roll around in his head, he decided it was a joke. "Hahaha..." He laughed nervously. "Very funny, Teme." Sasuke's face dropped even lower, eyes burning with anger. He finally managed to tell him his feelings, and the stupid idiot took it as a joke!

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke said as he headed for his room.

* * *

Later that night, Naruto lay awake in bed pondering what had happened in his life. First, the girl of his dreams finally began to like him, then he finds out his best friend does too! He tossed and turned wondering about it while consulting the ceiling.

When he couldn't take it any longer,he decided it would be best to talk to Sasuke. _'Maybe tommorow'_ Naruto thought wistfully, when suddenly Tsunade's words struck. _Watch him._

Naruto frowned. He trusted Sasuke; he was his best friend and Naruto had faith in him. _'Well...it won't hurt to just check in._' He thought.

Slowly creeping up to Sasuke's door, he put up his ear to see if he could hear anything. There was only the light breeze, but he figured Sasuke was a light sleeper anyways. He opened the door and peered inside, seeing a sleeping lump. Smiling inwardly,he couldn't resist the urge to see the sleeping Uchiha. But when he walked up and pulled back the covers....

He wasn't there.

Naruto glanced around the room and noticed most of the Raven's stuff was gone as well. He damn near bore a whole into Sasuke's bed growling and shaking with anger. When he looked up, his eyes were fierce red and his whiskers pronounced. "Sasuke..."

TBC. _Next time, the Sasuke/Naruto fight_.


	3. Chapter 3: To Defend my Honor

Crouching on top of the Konoha village wall, Sasuke turned back to look at his village one last time. At the moment he didn't feel any grief or regret; only the adrenaline rush of escape. He thought about leaving prior to tonight, but didn't get the willpower to until now. He had to admit it, he was hurting; Naruto had never taken him lightly before, and now he didn't think he could stand this new turn of events. Lying in his room before he left, he thought over and over the pros and cons of leaving, only to conclude that maybe leaving would be best, for him and Konoha as a whole.

Checking to make sure no guards were watching, Sasuke jumped down lightly, feet barely making a sound like a cat's paws, and padded softly through the surrounding forest. Though it was well past midnight, and no guards were watching; Sasuke was still on full alert. He knew the moment Uzumaki woke up, he'd be after him, probably with backup; but he figured that wouldn't be until morning and he'd be long gone by then.

As Sasuke got further into the thicket of branches and trees, he crouched on a tree branch and began to make a plan. Naruto was no joke. He was an ANBU now and was soon going to have his own squad. But Sasuke was no joke either. Though he could only be at a chuunin level in the village, _EVERYONE_ knew that he was actually at ANBU level, the best of the best; especially the Hokage. She would sometimes send him on closeby missions with Naruto's group, using his skills and sharingan for the good of the village. He decided for his plan that he would have to isolate Naruto from the pack, leading him ahead. He needn't worry about the others, they couldn't keep up. He would then promptly try to beat him unconscious, then make his hasty retreat.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he had second thoughts, then opened them up again as he quelched them and continued to run.

* * *

It took five minutes into Sasuke's running when the sound of following footsteps invaded his thoughts. "What the..." He muttered quietly aloud. Sasuke stopped briefly and heard the sound stop for a second, before a rabbit shot past him. '_Oh_' Sasuke thought heart hammering, yet he continued running. Mind foolishly put at ease after seeing the bunny,he paid no attention until he heard the steps again, only this time heavier. His mind raced as he rounded a treetop and looked down, hoping to see if a thief or animal was following him. He waited a few moments before exhaling and turning back around, only to have his face meet a tan fist.

The punch that was dealt to Sasuke was so powerful there was a loud boom as he hit the ground."What the hell!?" He yelled out, only to see a pair of bright flashing red eyes staring at him. "Naruto..." He began, astonished and stunned that the man found out he was gone so quickly and caught up to him so fast.

"Sasuke..." came the low voice, almost sounding like a growl. Sasuke barely had time to sit up on his elbows before Naruto came up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Baka" Sasuke ground out, eyes reflecting the same red as Naruto's. "Let me go. Now." The only reply Sasuke recieved was a definite deep growl from Naruto. "Fine then..." He stated as he reached up and knocked the wind out of Naruto by punching him in the him keeling over Sasuke stood and extended his fist, only to find it caught in Naruto's hand.

In the next instant, Sauke's body was slammed into the trunk of a tree 30 feet away from where he at once looked up to see Naruto's eyes gleam,with the familiar red aura surrounding him, it was clear even from so far away. "So" Sasuke muttered. "Kyuubi is making his appearance tonight." Within a split second, Naruto was inches away from his face; but fortunatley his sharingan caught it, and he dodged, promptly using his fire technique. Sasuke jumped back as Naruto turned and used his shadow clone;now Sasuke had 3 Naruto's to deal with. He saw numbers 2 and 3 come from opposite sides, and grabbed number 2's leg, throwing him like a shotput into number 3. The sheer force of energy caused them to disappear.

Finally, it was just Sasuke and Naruto, heaving breath for breath while glaring each other down. Sasuke glanced at the sky, it was almost sunrise.

"What the hell is your problem,Teme?" Naruto asked between gasp. Sasuke managed a little smirk.

"Nothing. I just decided last night I never wanted to see you again."

It grew deathly silent in the forest at that moment. Suddenly, Sasuke felt it; he was going to use it. Rasengan. Sasuke continued to smile as he saw the blue orb glow brighter, and began preparing his chidori. He was tickled pink at how much power they were emitting at that moment. He noted how the rasengan was much more powerful than it was the first time they fought like this, but his chidori was also. Pulling back their hands, both shinobi charged at each other. In the same instant, the ominous big black orb appeared as they drew closer.

Once inside, both Sasuke and Naruto looked determined to finish the other off, when a memory appeared before both of them_._

_"I want to stand next to Sakura-chan!" the hyper little blonde yelled. _

_"Ugh! Get him away from me" the dark haired-boy murmered. _

_"Sasuke!Sasuke!" the pink haired girl called out. The blonde's mouth dropped as he glared at the dark haired one, thus having him turn away. The blonde turned in disgust as well. The teacher stood back with a grin. _

_"Cheese!" The man exclaimed behind the camera, taking the picture of the little group._

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Can't...." he murmered as he pulled back. In the same instant, Sasuke did as well. Though no contact was made, the black orb grew until it sucked back into itself, pulling Sasuke and Naruto with it. For an instant, they were almost nose to nose, just staring; then just as quickly, the orb exploded outwards, flinging Naruto and Sasuke in opposite directions.

* * *

When Naruto awoke, it was morning, and he was in the medical unit in Konoha hospital. He tried to speak but all that came out was a low groan of pain. He looked to his right and saw what looked like Sasuke laying down sleeping, most likely unconscious. He turned his head back to the ceiling, head throbbing. He was about to close his eyes again when a very angry Tsunade came in. First she attended to Sasuke, checking his vitals and such, not even sparing a glance Naruto's way. Naruto used the oppurtunity to try and bury under the covers and fake sleep.

"Too late brat, I know you're awake." Naruto cringed as he sat up and looked sheepishly at his hokage.

"Hahaha" he laughed meekly. "I wasn't trying to fake sleep baa-chan, if that's what you were thinking..." He was cut off by one flick of Tsunade's wrist. She reached for the curtain seperating Sasuke and Naruto's beds, then turned to him.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Tsunade asked in a forceably controlled tone.

Naruto tried to explain, then gave up and looked down."No, you look at me." Tsunade ground out. "Not only were you and Sasuke almost 40 miles away from the village, but you were both passed out and beaten to pulps!" Naruto started to say something but was cut off. "Oh, and you may be wondering 'How did she know where we were?' Hmm... let's just say this little stunt you pulled using rasengan and chidori woke up every damn shinobi in Konoha, causing a mild panic, which I had to dissipate. Oh wait, Don't tell me you thought the two most powerful techniques in Konoha wouldn't be noticed?" She said with a sarcastic grin. Naruto looked down again. "Oh, and when I sent the ANBU to find you, you were found 5 miles away from each other. The explosion sent you into a tree trunk, but our little friend here got the short end of the stick and hit a large, sharp rock mass. Now you tell me Uzumaki Naruto. What do I tell people now? They think Sasuke's gone crazy again and I have no iota of a clue why this occured."

Naruto glanced up."It's not his fault Hokage-sama." He tried to find the words. "He was just...angry, with me." Tsunade let out a snort.

"I've seen you two angry at each other Naruto. He spits in your ramen, you send him on missions to the country dump." Naruto looked at her questioningly.

"He spit in my ramen?" She rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me Naruto..." Tsunade said softly as she sat on the bed."This is no longer fun and games. The council is demanding an explanation. If I can't give them one..." she cut herself off, Naruto looked down.

"He's jealous." Tsunade raised a brow.

"Jealous?"she stated.

"Ya..." Naruto began. "Of Sakura and I." Tsunade looked over at Sasuke.

"He's jealous of you for getting Sakura?" Naruto nodded a vehement no.

"No it's..."

"Naruto!" The blushing pink haired girl called to him.

"Sakura" Naruto began, a little wary but happy to see her. Tsunade stood as she turned to leave.

"Alright, thank you Naruto" She began as left.

"No, wait. Baa-chan!!" But she was already gone. Sakura pounced on Naruto, raining kisses on his brow.

"I was so worried about you."She stated as Naruto blushed.

"Thank you"

She peeked over at Sasuke's bed, unable to see him by the divider. "So I heard about what happened. Why would Sasuke do something like that to you?" Naruto shook his head.

"It's ok"

Sakura grimaced. "No it's not. I don't think he's safe to live with anymore Naruto."

He smiled up at the girl. "So what should I do?" He asked with a smile. "Move in with you?"

She blushed and lightly slapped his hand. "Not until we're married Naruto it will only be a few more weeks!" She said with a giggle.

Sakura stayed with Naruto the rest of the day until evening, then finally decided it was time to go. "I'll see you later." She purred as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in.

"How about now? Do I get my goodbye kiss?" She smirked then brought his head in. At first their lips just touched before he deepened the kiss, loving the feel of her mouth. They stayed like that for a while before she unexpectantley grabbed his butt and  
said.

"I gotta go. Save this for later." She said while placing a condom in his hand.

He waited until she left to do his solitary conga line dance. "YES!", then quickly cupped his mouth. _'Shit! Sasuke!_' He quietly walked over to the divider and opened it, only to see the man's back turned to him in sleep. His happiness slowly deflated at the sight of the man. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of guilty."Good Night Sasuke" Naruto murmured, going back to his bed and shutting the divider.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of Naruto and Sakura deep in conversation. "I love you" the girl murmered, and he heard it replied. He rolled his eyes and wandered back to sleep, only to wake up again. "Not until we're married Naruto it will only be a few weeks!" Sasuke listened intently as the voices were replaced by soft contented moans and didn't know when his face grew hot and vision blurred, but he hated his weakness now more than ever. When he finally heard Sakura leave and the happiness Naruto was exuding, his tears came even harder. When Naruto opened the divider he was suprised the man couldn't hear the beating of his heart. Suddenly he grew dizzy, and just remembered he was holding his breath when he passed out and the sweet relief of a dreamless sleep took over.


	4. Chapter 4: Springtime of Youth

_So, I know I already put this at the top, but umm... another warning. From here on there will be a lemon(ish) situation. If you don't like lemons, or don't know what it is, i advise you either not to read or scan through._

Sasuke awoke to see his old teacher Kakashi-sensei chatting it up with Naruto. As always, Naruto was talking extremely fast and loud while Kakashi looked slightly bored while propped against the windowsill, book in hand.

"Kakashi-sensei? Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed when he had apparently been asking him a question. "Why don't you listen to me and put that perverted book down!" Kakashi nodded solemly.

"Okay, alright I'm paying attention" he said glancing up, then noticed Sasuke looking at them. Actually, he was glaring, but he always did that. Kakashi's face brightened. "Good morning Sasuke." he stated. Naruto turned his head so quickly Sasuke was afraid he'd get whiplash. "Sasuke..." He said, his face nigh unreadable.

"Good Morning Dobe" He said,acting like yesterday didn't happen, like they had not almost tried to kill each other. Naruto's face visibly eased.

"Hahaha. Good thing you're up. Kakashi-sensei came to pay us a visit." Sasuke nodded slightly and mused at Naruto. Kakashi hadn't been their Sensei since they were pre-teens, yet he still gave him that title.

"Yup." Kakashi said lightly."Naruto was just telling me how he used the secret Konoha taijutsu 'One thousand years of pain' on you." Sasuke's jaw dropped, then he scowled. Kakashi and Naruto were laughing wholeheartedly when bright green spandex barged in.

"Good Morning!" Master Gai stated. Sasuke snorted, this guy was a trip. Gai walked over to Sasuke, then Naruto."Well, you guys sure heal fast. BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULD! You guys are in your springtime of youth!" Sasuke looked at the other two. Naruto's face was flushed, and he was holding on to his every word. Kakashi on the other hand just looked bored.

"Gai..." Kakashi started. "Glad you're here. I just wanted to talk to the boys about a few things." Sasuke's head perked up. He knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. _'Dammit. I don't want to fucking talk about it'_Sasuke thought angrily, yet knew full well that being an ex-deserter, he had no rights when it came to witholding information. Fortunatley, Master Gai saved him. "Well, now that you guys are up. Who wants to have an intense_"Man-Battle?"_ Sasuke used this as an oppurtunity to flee.

"Sorry, Gai. I have to go to the bathroom," then _quickly_ headed down the hallway.

Sasuke wandered aimlessly for a few moments, noting how apparently he and Naruto were put in a private wing. He supposed it wasn't becuase Naruto was an ANBU or because they were hurt; more likely to appease the old bats of the council who thought he had gone crazy again. Who knows, maybe he had?

Without notice he was pulled into an empty storage room and a hand was placed over his mouth. Sasuke struggled for a few moments before he was turned around, looking straight into azure eyes. "What the hell Naruto?" He said, perturbed. The lighting was dim so he almost tripped over a box on the floor before sitting."You don't have to 'sneak' me in here." Sasuke put on a sarcastic smile. "Or are you afraid of Sakura seeing us?"

He heard a loud smack as Naruto's hand made contact with his face. "Shut the fuck up, Teme" he said quietly, leaning against a cabinet. "Look around. We are under lock and key, and it's all because of you!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Me? What the hell did I do but leave? This would've never happened if _you_ wouldn't have followed me out." Suprisingly, Naruto only sighed and looked questioningly at Sasuke.

"So... why did you leave?" He stated, eyes imploring Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke didn't, he just glared back. "Oh, now why does it matter to you? You and Sakura are getting married, right? Listen, if you want a reason for the council, tell them I stole something."

Naruto gaped, then scowled. "You are so obstinate, you stubborn mule!" Sasuke merely looked down, then started to chuckle lightly.

_'Oh, shit!'_ Naruto thought panicking. _'He really is crazy, he's gonna kill me, I didn't even get ot sleep with Sakura yet, good-bye ramen..."_ Out of seemingly nowhere, Sasuke was pushing Naruto into the cabinet.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice sqeaky.

"I'm telling you why I did it. Can't you hear me..." Sasuke whispered, gently nibbling Naruto's ear and slowly grinding his body into the other man's.

Naruto's breath hitched as Sasuke's hands created their own trail along his sides. Sasuke then kissed him, gently at first, then more demanding, craving every ounce of the perky blonde; yet he continued his blind thrusting, creating a sizzling friction between the two.

* * *

Sakura entered the hospital fresh from Ino's flower shop. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to tell someone about her engagement. And who better than her sometimes best friend always nemesis?

Of course, Ino freaked._Everyone_ knew he'd be the next Hokage.

After making Ino promise ten times not to tell, she grabbed her flowers and left. Now that she was inside the hospital, Sakura figured it was a good choice, those flowers. This place needed some brightening up. Turning the corner to Sasuke and Naruto's room, she heard a noise.

"ah!...what?"

Sakura scrunched her face. What was going on? She knocked quietly, than listened again. "Cheater...damn" came the soft whisper. Sakura could no longer take the agony of waiting, so she opened the door. At the same moment, Master Gai yelled out "Nooooo! Kakashi!!! How could you!" Sakura had walked in to see Gai and Kakashi-sensei playing a game of cards.

"Oh. Hello Sakura." Kakashi said with a grin, Evidently he had won. "Oh, Sakura!" Gai said in an exagggerated tone, wiping his tears. Suddenly, an evil smirk pasted itself on his face."You may have won this one-on-one game Kakashi! But how would you feel about adding one more? Hehe. " He stated dramatically, waggling his heavy eyebrows.

"Oh, no. I was looking for Naruto but..." she began.

"NONSENSE!" Gai stated as he grabbed a chair and pulled Sakura over. She sighed but suddenly saw an upside to this. "Alright. I'll play. But let's up the stakes. If I win, you two have to pay for a weeks worth of ramen for Naruto." Both males smiles fell.

"Okay... BUT IF I WIN, KAKASHI MUST TELL EVERYONE!" Gai exclaimed.

"How 'bout you, Kakashi sensei?" Sakura began. Kakashi just shrugged.

"I'll ask for it when I need it."

* * *

Back in the storage room, the temperature was rising in Sasuke's body, even as the clothes started to come off. He heard Naruto mutter something, but paid no attention until he found himself bent over the cabinet.

"Naruto...?What are you...ahh" Sasuke moaned, as Naruto continued the slow, intense thrusting. Sasuke could vaguely remember that he and Naruto still had their pants on, but couldn't care less.

Naruto was breathing heavily while he muttered something, sounding almost foreign to his own ears. In his mind, he was suddenly remembering that Sasuke liked _him_, which meant he had the choice to be top or bottom. He thought he voiced this aloud to Sasuke before he bent him over, but apparently not.

With Sasuke flipped over, Naruto ground into him with an intensity he didn't know he had. Sasuke pressed closer, to feel more while Naruto dug his nose into the raven's neck, reveling in his unique scent. Naruto heard the faint moaning sounds Sasuke was emitting, and thrust harder, faster; enjoying the way his sighs seemed to be driving him crazy. He didn't ever want to stop, and kept going until he felt a tug in his stomach, causing him to groan into Sasuke's neck as he bit seemingly impossibly began thrusting faster, causing Sasuke to almost yell in pleasure. Naruto closed his eyes as the waves of pleasure began to peak, until finally he heard Sasuke cry out his name, before realizing that he himself was rasping the Raven's.

They both sat on the cool tile floor for a few minutes, gathering their bearings. Naruto was in shock, not so much because of what happened, but because he was in awe at how he felt so much from merely grinding and fondling Sasuke. He never knew anyone could make him feel this way, not even Sakura...

Grabbing his shirt, he made with quick haste the route back to their room, not even sparing a glance back at the Uchiha. Before he entered, he saw Sakura, Gai, and Kakashi completely focused on a game of cards. Naruto groaned as he began hitting his head on the wall, he forgot Sakura would be coming. _"SHITTTT!"_, he growled into the wall.

"!" Sakura beamed as she sat in the doorway. "I have a suprise for you!" Sakura whispered, pulling him to the side. "I was talking to Hokage-sama, and she told me that she was going to tell the council that she would choose YOU to be the next Hokage." Naruto cocked a brow.

"So...?"

"So" She began happily. "That means that you and I can get married sooner! Don't worry, I've already made some arrangements." She saw Sasuke walk sulkily up to the door and not even look at her as he entered. She merely frowned and turned to comment to Naruto, but she saw he too had a weird look on his face. Assuming it was a hesitancy to marraige, Sakura continued. "Oh, well. I'll come back later. You might want to check on Sasuke, I think something's wrong with him."

Sakura stopped before leaving, "Oh yeah Naruto, I've set up a nice date for tomorrow evening. Don't be late" She added with a wink.

* * *

As Sakura was leaving, she couldn't shake her slight anger at how hesitant Naruto seemed to the wedding idea. _'He can't be having second thoughts already....'_ Sakura whined to herself. Suddenly she got a bright idea. _'He just needs a little incentive is all'_ She smirked to herself, before going back to work.


	5. Chapter 5: Mirror on the Wall

Sasuke bristled as he walked past the two standing in the doorway. He wasn't going to be completly jealous of Sakura. When he saw her talking to Naruto, he wanted to run over to her and ask if she could smell his scent on her new fiance. But he didn't, he couldn't; that would be admitting that he cared about something.

Plopping onto his cot, Gai immediatly began the parade of questions towards him. "What's eating you Sasuke?" he asked, comically raising a brow. Kakashi noticed by Sasuke's stance that this was not the time, and tried relaying that to Gai, but of course he never noticed."I mean, It's okay to let down your manly emotions and cry. LEE!" Gai's mini me and protege Rock Lee appeared. Striking a pose worthy of an oscar, Gai continued. "Always remember, it doesn't make you less of a man to cry and show your feelings!"

Lee nodded furiously then took out a notepad and wrote. "Hai! Gai-sensei." Gai grinned, then looked at Sasuke.

The man was asleep.

Kakashi shook his head and walked up to Gai and Lee, nodding his head it was time to go. Gai frowned, but continued on his spotted Naruto outside of the room, looking down at the floor. He would have given him a nice pep talk, but the boy obviously didn't want one at the moment, so instead he followed Kakashi and Lee out of the hospital doors.

* * *

Naruto waited almost a half hour before walking back into the room. Passing Sasuke's cot, he noticed the other man was fast asleep. Sighing, he trudged back to his own. Staring out of the window, he couldn't stop thinking about the day. Sasuke had shown him a side no one else had ever seen. The passionate, almost human side.

He was settling into a nice daydream when he saw a flash of Sakura's smile and groaned. He still loved the pink-haired medical nin. Naruto gaped in wonder. He still loved Sakura! He must of mouthed it out loud, because he recieved a reply.

"Really?" Sasuke stated softly. Naruto stared down at the sheet, his face going red.

"Ya...I think I do."

Sasuke laughed."You know Naruto, you're going to be the next Hokage,which means you'll need a wife and it will be easier if you just go with Sakura." Naruto nodded solemnly, then thought up an idea.

"Well, maybe you could be with someone..." He cut himself off when a stab of possesion hit him. He didn't want anyone else to have Sasuke!Suddenly it was quiet in the room, so quiet that he eventually nodded off.

* * *

Waking up, it was already night, and Tsunade was doing her rounds. She was nodding over Sasuke and his charts, when she noticed Naruto awake. "Oh, Naruto!" She began, coming over and shutting the divider. "So I've talked to the board who were thinking of punishing you two, until I told them I chose you to be the next Hokage. I told them the mess of this situation, and they've decided. You marry Sakura, and when you think the time is right you find a nice wife for Sasuke,since it was Sakura you were fighting for." Naruto blanched. He wanted to tell Tsunade the truth, but somehow he couldn't form the words.

"It's alright, I understand it's difficult." Tsunade began. "But don't fret about it. Now get some sleep, you have a date tomorrow as I understand!" she stated with a smile. "I'm giving up my best medical nin for you tomorrow so there better be a ring when she comes back!" With a chuckle, Tsunade left; and Naruto, who felt in his heart for Tsunade like a mom or an older sister, realized he had never seen her so happy. But as much as he wanted to feel that same happiness, he was just too confused.

* * *

The next day, everyone was pretty busy. It was a Friday, the big date night. Naruto looked to his right to see Sasuke doing the same thing he was, absolutley nothing; just watching the bustling people go by.

Sasuke hadn't talked to Naruto since the day before, and didn't look like he planned to. Frustrated with himself and his situation, Naruto finally got up and prepared for his date since Tsunade had brought in his best consisted of tight black pants and jacket with orange flame designs going through,and he didn't need to do anything with his long shoulder length blonde hair. When he finally put everything on and looked in the mirror, the first thing he saw was his father. Shaking his head, he looked again and saw it really was him. He gave a lopsided grin before entering the hospital room again. Sasuke was gone.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked Tsunade,beginning to panic. Tsunade looked up from fluffing the pillows.

"He went for a walk," she said before she stopped to take Naruto in. Tears formed in her eyes as she grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Hokage-sama..." Naruto struggled out. "Your boobs are squishing me."

Tsunade let go, and right then Sakura walked in. She was wearing a knee length pink and black dress and heels. Naruto's breath caught. "Sakura-chan..." Tsunade elbowed him as she handed him the flowers. "Oh! These...for you." Sakura giggled and dragged him out.

Dinner was a splendid affair. He laughed like he hadn't in ages, and told jokes with Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and anyone else who cared to join them. When Sakura was finally able to drag him out of the resturant, she had him walk her home. While Sakura was talking about flower arrangments, Naruto let his mind wander. She noticed and stopped him on her doorstep."Naruto...is everything ok?" Naruto glanced up and saw tears in her eyes.

"No, everything's fine" He said wih a wan smile.

Sakura couldn't stop the tears. "You don't want to get married do you? You don't want me." Naruto pulled her close in an embrace.

Sakura sniffled and remembered her plan. Without being noticed, she reached into Naruto's back pocket and pulled out the condom, putting it in her purse. Reaching up, she pulled her lips to his, easing into the groove of his chest. "Come inside Naruto" she stated breathlessy. He didn't move,just stood looking shocked, so she grabbed his hand and led him in before closing the door.

* * *

On the walk back to the hospital, Naruto was walking on air. Sakura had definetly shown him a good time, and they were each other's first. Well...kinda; he said first for himself because he didn't actually "do it" with Sasuke. When they first entered her house, of course they made out for a few minutes, then finally clothes came off, then... it just happened. Yet there was this nagging feeling in his brain, screaming at him that he was forgetting something. He figured it was a reminder of Sasuke, and quelched it before he could remember.

It was really early in the morning, about 2 o clock or so. He pssed the guards and tried sneaking back into the room, praying Sasuke was asleep. _'Please be asleep, please be asleep..._' he thought to himself. He tugged off his clothes and made it to his bed.

"So, how was your "date"?" Sasuke said with a grin.

He had a candle lit and was reading a book. Naruto scowled in his direction. "None of your business, Teme."

Sasuke looked back to his book. "Was she good?" Naruto didn't know why, but this statement made him angry, he wasn't sure the exact reason.

Pouncing onto Sasuke's bed, he leaned in close. "That would be none of your business."

Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Get away from me, her perfume is all over you."

Naruto gaped and scowled. Sasuke didn't look intimidated in the slightest. Continuing his reading, he spoke again. "I thought about what you said, and I've decided. I think it would be a good idea for me to find someone else."

Naruto slit his eyes, he hated how Sasuke was acting like he just stated the weather for tomorrow. Growling low, he captured Sasuke's mouth in a searing kiss. Sasuke kissed back, and almost allowed himself to be pressed back into the cot before he broke the kiss and put his mouth to the crook of Naruto's neck. "Look at you Dobe. You can't even make up your mind, just let it go. Now go away. I have to go to sleep so I can get up at 7."

Naruto's face fell, but he did as he was told. A hot tear escaped him before he fell asleep. Life was so hectic.

TBC. _Ok guys! Chapter 5 finished. So, will Naruto marry Sakura? What happened after Sakura took the condom? Is Sasuke going to find someone new? Will Sakura find out about them. Answers, all in the next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Calling for You

Sasuke awoke at 6:30. He really didn't get that much sleep the night before. When Naruto was getting ready for his date he wandered outside, closesly watched of course. During his walk, Sasuke was determined to come up with a plan to get rid of Sakura from Naruto's life. He labeled each _Skank be Gone _, and though it was supposed to be for just getting her out of the picture, Sasuke's mind tended to wander to more...exterminating plans.

Finally, Sasuke headed in, Plan C being chosen and by the time he spotted the other man, he was arm in arm with Sakura. Sasuke stopped and just watched; Naruto looked so happy, just so damn happy. An odd wave of self-pity overwhelmed him, causing a ruckus through the guards. Some thought he was sick, others thought he was angry; but none of them though Uchiha Sasuke could feel _hurt_.

Sasuke hurried to the room, closing the door shut behind him. He packed his stuff since Tsunade said they could leave the hospital the next day to ward off boredom, _or loneliness._ Sasuke began reading a book on new ninjutsu, usually his favorite subject, but he couldn't concentrate today. His mind wandered to the guards. He thought it ironic that they thought of him as emotionless, when emotion was the one thing that drove him to get revenge, to reach any goal he achieved in his life. He started to wonder if Naruto thought like that too; if sometimes he thought he didn't _have _to treat Sasuke like everyone else, because of that.

Sasuke was mulling over this when a young ANBU came in with a tray of food. Usually Tsunade would bring it, but apparently she was really busy. The boy looked to be about the same age as he and Naruto. Placing the tray on Sasuke's lap, he stopped him.

"So", Sasuke said with a grin."They made you bring my food, eh?" Through the mask the boy smiled.

"Yeah...we drew straws." Suddenly, Sasuke's heart dropped. The boy had a gorgeous smile,it seemed familiar. Looking the boy over, Sasuke realised this was the boy from the Sand village Tsunade hired to be an ANBU for Konoha; the main reason, he told a joke Naruto thought hilarious.

Supressing a laugh, the boy noticed. "Haha. I don't think you're all that bad Sasuke."

The boy started hesitantly. "I heard you're moving your stuff to an apartment. Need any help?"

Sasuke glanced at the boy. "Okay. Be here by 6:45, no later. By the way, what's your name?" The tiger ANBU didn't remove his mask but answered,"Daisuke."

* * *

Sasuke realised he was daydreaming when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" He heard Daisuke call out.

Sasuke ushered him in then returned to putting clothes back in a suitcase. Naruto awoke looking dazed yet extremely sexy, as always, and stared at Sasuke a moment.

"What are you doing?" Perking up a bit, his haze faded. "Where are you going?!" His anger was rising as he stood up and was instantly next to the other man. "Are you trying to leave again?" Sasuke raised a brow and pointed at Daisuke. "With his help?"

Naruto glanced at the boy. He smiled at Naruto and said hello before grabbing one of Sasuke's bags. "Well," Sasuke stated."See you at the apartment, Dobe" before strolling out, bags and Daisuke in tow.

* * *

Sakura awoke around noon, feeling wonderful and after imagining spending a night with Naruto, it already happened! Pacing her room, she suddenly remembered he was released from the hospital that day. Hoping to catch up, she started walking over to Naruto's house.

She was on his street when she spotted the blonde hair, walking just a few feet ahead, head slouched.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Sakura began, beginning to feel his forehead.

"Oh, nothing Sakura. It's just...Sasuke's being a real pain, so you might not want to go inside."

Sakura scowled. "NOT GO INSIDE! WHY THE HELL NOT? WHO DOES SASUKE THINK HE IS?!!!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's cheeks. "Please Sakura..." he begged. Looking at her shoes, she nodded an agreement.

"Okay, but meet up with me later, we still have wedding plans." Turning away, Naruto gave her a wan smile before entering his apartment.

* * *

It took only a few moments of getting back into town before Sakura decided she couldn't take it anymore and would talk to Ino to pass the time.

* * *

Walking into the apartment, Naruto plopped his clothes on a chair before looking around. He saw Sasuke's hospital bacelet, but no Sasuke. Wandering around for a few minutes, he noticed Sasuke's door was closed. Ever curious, he still held out and didn't peek, not wanting to displace Sasuke's feeling of privacy. The last straw was a low laugh he identified as Sasuke's and another he couldn't, and slammed open the door.

"Hi" Naruto exclaimed happily, looking around. Daisuke was sitting by Sasuke, reading a book.

"Oh, well..." Daisuke began, "I better get going."

Naruto smiled. "Ok... let me walk you out." He kept up his facade until the boy was out, then turned on Sasuke. "So...is this what you meant?" he asked, tapping his foot. Sasuke shrugged.

"What are you talking about, Dobe?"

Naruto looked baffled, then answered. "You're angry at me so you try and get an ANBU officer, one I actually _like_?"

Sasuke chuckled as he sat on the couch. "So this is what it's about, huh? It has nothing to do with my feelings, only about you not being happy?"

Naruto frowned at him.

"You know what? You're right Naruto. I care about you soo fucking much, that I was going to fuck that ANBU now; you know, it's a shame you walked in when you did. Almost had him."

Naruto growled. "Shut up, Sasuke."

Sasuke grinned. "What? That's what you expect of me right?"

Naruto struck. Straddling Sasuke, he growled out. "You are so annoying. Sometimes I just want to..." He placed his fist at Sasuke's throat. Sasuke arched up.

"Go ahead Naruto, Look I'm helping."

Glaring down, Naruto bit into Sasuke's neck. "ah!...ow"

Naruto waited until Sasuke's writhing slowed to let go of his neck. Placing gentle kisses up his neck to his face, he finally captured Sasuke's mouth. Thoroughly distracting his lover, Naruto moved his hand down Sasuke's chest,to the heated bulge beneath his pants. Following the trail of his hands with his mouth, Naruto stopped right above Sasuke's erection.

"Uzumaki..." Sasuke ground out. Laughing coyly, Naruto wrapped his mouth around him. "Ummm..." Sasuke moaned, almost humming. After several moments, Naruto found his way back up to Sasuke's mouth. Capturing another kiss, he gently probed his finger inside of Sasuke, until the man relaxed. Then preparing himself, he entered Sasuke. His head spun, it was _much _different than being inside of Sakura, not exactly a bad thing. "Ahhh....uhhh." Sasuke moaned, biting into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto couldn't move for the first few moments, Sasuke felt so tight. Finally, Sasuke's bucking hips urged him on. Slowly, so slowly, he entered Sasuke.

"Damn..." Naruto breathed. "You feel really good Sasuke." Sasuke didn't reply, just kept rhythm. He loved the feel of Naruto, but he was going too slow!

"Haha" Sasuke managed to get out in a chuckle. "Is this how you did it to Sakura?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red."Uchiha!" he growled, flipping the man to all fours.

Without warning, Naruto began punding into Sasuke over and over again. They went at a feverish pace, both barely hanging on. "Naruto...Naru...ah!" Sasuke let out as he climaxed, hearing his name called out a second plopped on Sasuke's back, them being on the couch, so Sasuke rolled him to the floor. It was quiet for a long time, neither spoke.

"You know, you don't really have to marry Sakura. I mean, it's not like you're really tied down to her. The only people that know about the official engagement are you, me, Tsunade, Sakura, and I suspect Ino" Sasuke said to the celing. Naruto nodded his agreement, though Sasuke couldn't see it. He didn't have to; the silence spoke louder than words.

* * *

"So, I know about you're whole sexcapade, but what's the big deal?" Ino asked Sakura, rolling her eyes. Sakura gave a dramatic pause before answering.

"Well, I'm supposed to have my period today... and I didn't get it!"

Ino let out a shocked gasp. "You didn't! That's so low!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, no. All Naruto has are second thoughts; I'm just...pushing him along. Besides, I know he's not cheating on me."

Ino thought about it, then shook her head in agreement. I guess you're right. Glad I never had to do that to my Choji-sama."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you know Sakura, when you find out...if you are or aren't, you have to tell him."

Sakura nodded. She remembered Naruto's daze of the past few weeks. "You know what, how about I tell him now? He shouldn't be busy!"

Ino shook her head. "Whatever you want."

Before racing off, Sakura grabbed a rose. "Thanks. Pay you back later!"


	7. Chapter 7:Sometimes love Hurts

Sakura took the rose and walked over to Naruto's house. She twirled the flower around in her hands, feeling guilty every time someone around her turned their gaze in her direction. Finally reaching Naruto's door, she knocked quietly. Hearing no answer, sh searched at the top of the door until she found the spare key, then opened it.

Walking inside, Sakura walked dazedly as she smelled the heady aroma around her. _'This is familiar'_ she thought wordlessly, before entering the living room. Sakura's eyes widened at the sight. There was Naruto, laying on the floor, eyes closed, yet no one else was in the room. For once in her life she was able to sneak up on the unique blonde, plopping down onto his chest.

"...Sakura?" Naruto questioned, his eyes snapping open. He felt the girl snuggle into his chest, ad felt himself gasping in deeper breaths. "This isn't what it looks like!" he stated, sitting up.

Sakura raised a brow. "Like what looks like?" she grinned sarcastically at him. "You ditching me to come home and sleep?" Sakura sighed deeply, showing bemusement. "Well, Naruto, I think I can forgive you. Here, it's for you," she said, holding out the rose. The rose was red, signifying love. Naruto blushed deeply. "Shouldn't I be getting you the roses?" he began, than stopped when Sakura patted the sofa for him to come sit next to her. Instantly, he saw Sasuke, writhing and moaning underneath him; the look on the other man's face as he climaxed, calling out Naruto's name.

He waited a minute for his flush to recede, then looked at Sakura. _'I have to tell her'_ he thought, suddenly very brave on that subject. Unfortunaltley, before he could speak, Sakura did. "Naruto...remember when we made love?"

Naruto looked at her face and smiled. "How could I forget?"

Sakura smiled and continued. "Well... it's just, I think that now are love is going to be personified."

Naruto gave a questioning look.

"Literally." she continued. It took all of two minutes for Naruto to figure it out, and then another ten for him to stop hyperventilating.

"Oh, no! It's all my fault!" Naruto said, tears forming down his eyes making Sakura giggle. "I can't believe...I could've sworn I brought that...that _thing_ you gave me for situations like those!."

Sakura patted his knee. "It's all right Naruto, we're getting married anyways, remember?" Naruto looked down and nodded, and suddenly a wave of guilt overtook Sakura. Pulling him close, she took in his scent, except it wasn't just his scent, it had an exotic scent she couldn't help but feel she knew so well.

* * *

It was night by the time Sasuke arrived home. Throwing his things on the table, he immediatly walked in to Sakura and Naruto chatting in hushed tones. "What's up?" he mumbled to no one, thinking that Naruto was breaking the news to her. Just then, Sakura jumped up, and smiled at him.

"Uhh..." Naruto began, tapping her.

"Don't worry," she murmured. "I want him to be the first to know."

Sakura stood as she made the announcement."Naruto and I are getting married!"she stated breathlessly. Sasuke said nothing, just sent Naruto a peevish look. Misinterpreting it, Sakura continued. "I know what you're thinking, that it's too soon! But... Sasuke I'm pregnant!" Sasuke let his mouth gape for a split second before then closed it again.

"Congratulations..." he mumbled.

"Oh, thank you Sasuke!" she said, wrapping her arms around him; but when he did, she got something unexpected."Oh man, I can't find my purse!" she exclaimed, bending to look frantically.

Sasuke looked at the table and went to go get it. _'Women..._' he said to himself in anger. Reaching for her purse, he accidently knocked it over; picking everything up, he spotted a condom cluttered with the make-up. _'What the...'_ he thought wordlessly. Examining it closer, he recognized it as the one Sakura gave Naruto, so many weeks ago._ 'He always kept it with him, waiting for the "right" moment, so why is it...'_ Understanding dawned on him as he stuffed everything back inside the purse, and headed back into the living room.

"Here you go Sakura." he stated quietly. Turning to grab it, she muttered a quick thank you before continuing to talk to Naruto. Catching the hint, Sasuke went to his room, not before leaning in and whispering "I need to speak wth you tomorrow."

Turning her attention back to Naruto, she must have looked confused or shaken because he looked worried and asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine sweetie"She stated with a smile, pulling him close once again. Inhaling the scent of his neck, tears stung her eyes as realization hit her. '_Sasuke_...'

TBC. _Sorry this one's kinda short but umm, ya, getting pretty dramatic. Just keep reading and wait until the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8: Lost to be Found

Sakura didn't stay long after her run in with Sasuke at he and Naruto's house; as much as she wanted to talk to Naruto about it, she couldn't bring herself to discuss it with Naruto. As much as she loved and trusted the blonde, she refused to believe that he could cheat on her, with a man no less!

Waking up in the same bed she had made love to Naruto in, she felt her heart clench. _'How could he?'_

Sakura thought of Sasuke. _'He knows about our relationship, and yet he chose to wreck it anyways!'_ Heading up to get dressed, she fumed all the way out the door, into the forest nearby.

* * *

Sasuke lay awake most of the night that Sakura came over.  
He tried as hard as he could to let sleep overtake him and get the horrible image of Sakura on Naruto out of his head, but it seemed nigh impossible. Lying in bed, he watched the sun come up before he finally rose and got dressed.

Checking around the house, Sasuke realized Naruto was still asleep, and quietly exited towards the woods where he would meet Sakura. The long, solitary walk there gave him time to think, and that was the last thing he needed. Walking further into the woods, the scent of pine and animals distracted him from the fist aimed straight at his face.

"Damn you Sasuke! How could you do this! You know that Naruto is mine!" Sakura called out to him. Sasuke's breath deepened as he looked up at her, the force of her punch didn't necessarily do it, but mainly just her words.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry, it's just..." Sasuke trailed off, his black hair muddy from the ground he was on. Sakura lunged at him.

"You just what! You wanted to tell_ my _boyfriend that _you_ wanted him when _I'm _finally happy!" Slowing her breathing, Sakura looked down and sniffled. "Do you hate me that much Sasuke...?" she whispered to her feet, a solitary tear falling.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the pain in her voice. Unable to find words, he grabbed her into a hug. "No...you're right Sakura. I...I wanted Naruto for myself even though it isn't really possible because he had you. I lost my chance at him, he's yours."

Sakura sniffled up at him. "Really?"

Sasuke's gaze shifted. "Yes...really."

* * *

Suprising everyone in town that morning, Sakura and Sasuke walked and talked together, gathering food to take it back to the Uzumaki-Uchiha household. For the first time since Naruto began an intimate relationship with either of them, they felt at peace with one another.

* * *

Naruto awoke late in the morning, yawning and scratching various places of his anatomy as he usually did. Heaving a heavy sigh, he got out of bed and headed for Sasuke's room. Though no one knew, Naruto felt _extremely _awkward when both of them were in the same room, though he hid it very well. Stalking quietly to Sasuke's room, he opened it to find him gone. His mind about to explode, he heard the front door open, allowing him to release his pent up huff and stomp towards it. "Where've you been? Damn Teme!" he said sarcastically, not looking to see who had walked in.

Looking over to the door however, he saw both Sakura and Sasuke. "Sa...sakura!" he squeaked.

Not even looking at him, Sakura responded. "I just came by to help Sasuke with groceries."Naruto continued to stutter, but didn't respond.

Breakfast was a silent affair, barely a sound escaped between anyone's lips; it was at this time that Sakura decided to take her leave.

"I've got to go help Ino. I'll see you later. Sasuke, Naruto," with that, Sakura left. The silence Sakura left behind permeated through the room until Naruto spoke up.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry. I didn't know..." suddenly he was cut off.

Sasuke got up from the table with his plates. "It's alright Naruto. It's my fault. You wanted Sakura and I tried diverting you from her." Without turning back, Sasuke left Naruto in the wake of utter confusion to fend for himself.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9: It feels like Tonight

Naruto sat where he was until Sasuke had fully retreated into his bedroom for a full ten minutes. His mind raced at the possibilities; Sakura, the future mother of his child, becoming friends with his sometimes best friend and recent lover. _'I can't...'_he thought to himself. _'I can't do this to Sakura'_ he repeatedthis over and over in his mind, even as he opened the door to Sasuke's room. The other man was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, walking up and sitting on the edge of the bed. Unknowingly, he began to stroke the other man's cheek, watching the firm line of his mouth contort into a faint smile. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed him. Even in sleep Sasuke's body reacted, pulling Naruto beside him, deepening the kiss. More than anything at that moment, Naruto wanted nothing more than to just lay within the safety, and suprising normality, of Sasuke's arms. He would have too, if the sudden brutality of looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes didn't make the guilt drop like a stone in his belly.

Sitting up, Sasuke spoke first. "I talked to Sakura this morning. You shouldn't feel guilty about choosing Sakura. You guys are going to be married, not to mention you have a baby on the way."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke continued.

"So cheer up, and think of something to do that doesn't involve physical contact." Sasuke made sure to puncuate that with a grimace.

"Alright Sasuke! Let's go baby shopping! Plus I have to tell Baa-chan, man she's ancient..." Sasuke grinned seeing his friend's behavior return to normal. It was sometimes hard to remember that before anything they were friends, and he was glad to return to it now.

Finally at peace now that he accepted Naruto's fate to marry Sakura, he headed off scowling, feeling better than he had in days.

* * *

At the wedding gown boutique, Sakura was in a flurry. "Quick Ino! Which design do you like better?" Ino barely began to point at one before she continued. "What, no way! What about this one?" It was a long day at the boutique, even longer as people began to whisper about Sakura being in there.

At some point, someone's curiosity forced them to ask "Who are you marrying Sakura?"

Sakura beamed at the woman. "Uzumaki Naruto!" There was a simultaneous gasp from every woman in the shop. Everyone knew he was next in line for Hokage, and that he was a total babe, looking more and more like the fourth every day.

* * *

Walking out arm and arm with Ino, Sakura felt great. She had talked to Sasuke about the two men's affair, and had taken care of that. Now she had found her dress, and the date was set for two weeks in the future for her wedding. The only thing left, was the pregnancy test.

"Here we are," Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah..." she whispered back, watching as Ino left to go back to the flowershop. Entering, she saw Tsunade was checking things in her usual military style. Sakura smiled at her old mentor who was also like Naruto's godmother.

"Sakura?" Tsunade questioned with a raise of her brow. "What is it you came for?"

Saukra blushed. "Uh...Hokage-sama, I would like..." Tsunade rolled her eyes and pushed Saukra into the nearest room. Jabbing a medical gown at her, she continued.

"Put this on, pee in this cup."

Sakura blanched. "But I didn't even tell you why..."

Tsunade cut her off with a flick of her wrist. "You're marrying Naruto in two weeks right?" Sakura nodded. "It's not too hard to guess what your 'predicament' might be."

Sakura blushed at Tsunade's bluntness, but put the gown on waiting was nigh torture; it took up to 20 minutes for Tsunade to come back with the results.

When she did return, Tsunade was grinding her fist into her forehead. Sakura smiled weakly; it must be hard for her to see such a young unmarried woman already pregnant. "Tsunade-sama..." Sakura began quietly. Tsunade sighed, but didn't remove her hand from her forehead.

"Sakura, you're not pregnant."

It took a few moments for it to sink in. "But... but I didn't get my period last month. I..."

Tsunade interrupted. "You know how it can be. You're a kunoichi. Plus, Naruto being in the hospital put stress on your body. Though unlikely, these things can happen." Sakura felt like she was about to cry. Tsunade, in a rare moment of kindness, sat and put her arm around Sakura.

"Listen. I kow this is difficult for you to take in, but you cannot keep this to yourself. Naruto needs to know." Sakura sniffed to keep back the tears.

"But, we're getting married."

Tsunade nodded. "And you still can." Looking Sakura square in the eye, Tsunade continued. "If Naruto really loves you, than you being pregnant or not should not affect his decision."

Saukra nodded wordlessly. Putting her clothes back on, she turned to leave. "Oh, and Sakura," Tsunade stated. "It will be worse if you hide it, trust me on this." With that thought, Sakura turned and left.

* * *

Shopping for baby clothes was fun for the two shinobi. It felt like they were back in school, with Sasuke still able to kick Naruto's ass in any contest of skill.

"Look at this Dobe, just your size." Sasuke said, holding up a pink newborn baby onesie. Naruto glared at him.

"If I'm not mistaken, you should be the one wearing pink Teme" Naruto replied with a grin. The two argued and laughed over the various objects created for back home, Naruto turned in the direction of Sakura's house. "C'mon. Let's suprise her with all this baby stuff."

Sasuke grinned at him. "Not even married and she's got you on a leash."

Naruto growled and socked Sasuke. Sasuke karate chopped him in the back of the knees, bringing him down. Before they knew it, they had half of the villagers on Sakura's street outside.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, horrified. Grabbing both men by their collars, she dragged them into her house.

"What's wrong with you two!" she hissed out. Sasuke had a bruise forming under his eye and Naruto walked with a limp.

"We're fine, it doesn't even hurt." Naruto muttered. "Besides that, we brought you a present." Sakura looked down at the bag in his hand, handling it gently. "Since I don't know if it's a boy or girl, I decided to buy everything in blue and pink."

Sakura giggled. "You could have just bought nuetral."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "See, this is what you're procreating with Sakura. You better hope the baby gets your genes when it comes to brains."

Naruto glared at him. "What did you say?"

Sasuke smiled. "I called you stupid,baka." Within the next few seconds, Naruto had Sasuke grappled on the ground.

In the meantime, Sakura just stared at the baby clothes, ignoring the cursing and punching sounds coming from the other side of the living room. Glancing up, she couldn't help but notice how normal everything seemed. If you were to just walk in, you would never had guessed the two men giving each other black eyes were once lovers, or that the girl sitting watching was meant to marry one and was thought to be pregnant with his child. Sakura mused at the uncertainty and craziness of life, all from gazing at the two men of her past, present, but most of all, heart.

It took about ten minutes before Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting. Sakura had already gotten up to eat in the kitchen and was writing wedding invitations. "I see you two are finally done."

Sasuke growled. "He's just mad because I'm right."

Naruto growled back. "If my head wasn't spinning I would knock you one." Admist a lot of groans of pain and cursing of the other's mother, Sasuke and Naruto declared they were going home.

"Thank you Naruto. Sasuke." Sakura said, going over to Sasuke and giving him a hug. With a wordless nod, Sasuke went to wait in the living room, giving them privacy.

"Your welcome." Naruto said with a grin, pulling her into a kiss. The kiss seemed longer and more passionate than it had at other times; it even caught Naruto off guard. "Well, I should be going. You need your sleep." Naruto said, rubbing her belly lightly. "Good night little one" he whispered.

The guilt began to creep into Sakura's heart, but finally hit home when they walked into the living room to find Sasuke already gone._ 'This is unfair'_ Sakura thought to herself._'I used a child as leverage over Sasuke in the beginning, and I'm doing it now._ Though she continued to tell herself that, she couldn't seem to tell Naruto the truth; so instead she kissed him good night and locked the door as he left, hoping that the action would lock out her shame as well.

TBC._ Ok guys, I think there's only one more chapter left that I'm going to do! *Sigh. Please keep reviewing I would like to hear from more people and thank you to all those who just gave it a chance. *mwah_


	10. Chapter 10: You have 0 messages

The weeks passed uneventfully. Sasuke and Naruto visited Sakura frequently, and it seemed Sasuke stayed true to his word; he ended his affair with Naruto.

Everything seemed to go according to plan. Sakura planned everything, from the cake to the dress to the guestlist; while Naruto freaked out. Sasuke, being the good friend he was, laughed at him the whole time. Finally getting his arm twisted, literally, by Tsunade;Naruto went to go tux shopping with Sasuke.

"Look at this Dobe" he pointed out, the tux was a simple black classic.

"Hmm..." Naruto began. "It's nice, but it's missing something."

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Missing what."

Naruto continued to frown until his face grew into a brilliant smile, all that was missing was the 'Eureka!'.

"It needs orange!" Naruto exclaimed. After that statement, even the eavesdroppers cringed.

"Naruto" Sasuke stated calmly. "You cannot wear orange to your wedding. Sakura would kill you, and then she would kill me for allowing you to walk out of this store with it."

Naruto grinned. "You're right about that, Sakura is very picky. I think it would just be easier to marry you." Though Naruto said this lightly, the air around them seemed to constrict. There was dead silence in their space, only broken when an attendant came around.

"Here you are sir, I think you might like this." Naruto nodded slightly as the man led he and Sasuke to a dressing stall.

When they got there, Naruto used the attendant as a clutch, asking him stupid qustions so he would stay. "How do you put on a tie? Okay...how about pants?" Finally the attendant rolled his eyes and stated firmly he had to attend to the other guest, leaving he and Sasuke alone. Casting a glance in Sasuke's direction, he saw the other man had his chin in his hand, deep in thought. Naruto's heart clenched at the sight. He could remember clear as day when they were younger and bitter rivals for everything; be it trophies to food to Sakura. Yet as they grew older, the rivalry changed into friendship, eventually progressing into something more. It blew Naruto's mind how he could love both of his teammates equally, and yet be forced to choose. Now he would forever and always have only one of those loves; Sakura. The pink-haired medical nin who captured him at an early age. Though short-tempered and whiny, she always stayed true to her feelings, and he was looking forward to it.

At the same token, he had to let go of his other love. The onyx-eyed Uchiha. The man was sarcastic, rude, and brooding like no other; but he was the best friend Naruto ever had, and perhaps even the best lover. Though Naruto would never admit it, the man had a lot of pent up passion that allowed him a different side of lovemaking. The heat and intensity that entwined their lovemaking wasn't all physical, a lot of it was also a mental bond.

As Naruto turned his head to fight a suppressed tear, Sasuke finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't reply, only pointed to a random tuxedo on a chair. "While you were daydreaming Teme I was choosing a tux. Now I got it. Let's go" Naruto had so much he wanted to say to the Raven, but decided to leave the words behind in the dressing room, resonating as a silent echo.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the Uzumaki-Uchiha house with a bundle of papers, ready to talk their ears off with plans. Upon entering, she caught the two men half-heartedly playing a game of chess; it was obvious that their minds were worlds away. Dropping the papers unceromoniously on the table, Sakura walked over.

"So, I brought the plans for Sunday. I know it's only Thursday, but you know. Everything's set, but I just thought Naruto should _pretend _he played a part in it." Once the two men were fully aware of Sakura's presence, the atmoshpere returned back to normal, but it was too late, Sakura already knew what no one would say.

After talking and laughing for a half an hour, Sakura yawned comically and stood up. "Well, I think it's time for me to get some shut eye." Naruto stood and walked Sakura to the door, putting on his jacket to walk her home. They walked in silence most of the way, and Naruto didn't even notice when they arrived at the hospital.

"Sakura...?" he questioned.

She smiled. "Oh, it's alright. I just have a check-up with Tsunade." Naruto gave her a skeptic look, raising his brow. Giggling, Sakura went up and kissed him. "I think there's someone you need to say good-bye to properly" Naruto's brow raised impossibly higher. "You don't think I know? Oh, come now Naruto. I know you haven't said good-bye to Sasuke. Now hurry, tomorrow we have a lot of things to do." Naruto blanched but returned home anyways. "Oh, and Naruto.I love you."

* * *

Sakura waited until Naruto was out of sight, not even noticing when Tsunade came up beside her.

"You sure you're ok with that?" Tsunade stated beside her.

Sakura blushed deeply."Ah! Tsunade-sama! What do you mean?!"

Tsunade didn't even blink. "Let's not play dumb Sakura. You just gave Naruto permission to go back to Sasuke for the night."

Sakura blanched. "Of course, they're roommates!"

Tsunade shook her head. "It's alright Sakura, I know about them. Just as I know you have'nt told him you're not pregnant. "

Sakura sighed. "I've tried, but it's just...so hard."

Tsunade stared out at the road.

"You know Sakura, it's not easy being Hokage. I have to make desicions that effect the lives of several people, and if I choose wrong, even once, it can mean their deaths. You Sakura, never have to make these choices, at least not until now. You choose, because if you make the wrong choice, it may affect people other than you and Naruto, don't you think?"

Sakura nodded slightly. "Yes, I understand."

* * *

Saturday morning, Sasuke awoke feeling extremely sated and happy. Out of nowhere, Naruto came home and ravaged him like a starving homeless man would a cheeseburger. Of course, it took a little explaining, and _a lot_ of convincing, but he gave in at the end.

Sasuke sighed heavily at the memory of Friday's lovemaking. It was intense, much more intense than before. Naruto took his time, going over Sasuke's body slowly, remembering every curve and crevice, it being the last time they would be together. They did it two times after that, and Sasuke refused by the time Friday afternoon came, expecting Sakura; but she didn't come, which eventually led to them doing it six more times up to that Saturday morning. By the third time, Sasuke was tired of the slow, heated movements and continued to tease and prod Naruto until they were doing it like two cats in heat.

Now it was Saturday morning, and Naruto was fast asleep next to him.

Picking up his clothes and leaving Naruto's room, Sasuke lingered at the doorframe, his last time with the Dobe. Getting dressed, Sasuke headed over to Sakura's house. No matter what Naruto said, he was convinced he had to tell her what happened. He believed she gave her permission, but he thought she did it so Naruto wouldn't hate her, not out of truly being okay with it. Walking up to the door, he found it unlocked.

"Sakura..." he whispered. He checked all of downstairs, no sign of her. He was finally about to give up when he heard a slight sob from upstairs. Fearing the worst, Sasuke raced up the stairs, prepared to either kill an intruder or call the hospital.

"Sakura! What happened!?"

Sakura sat at the edge of her bed, head in her hands. "Sasuke... Agh this is so horrible!"

Sasuke sat down next to her. "What is so horrible?"

Sakura turned to face him. "Sasuke...I have to tell you something." Sasuke only nodded.

"I'm not pregnant."

Sasuke looked blank, then gaped. "You lost the baby!? Oh no, this is..."

Sakura cut him off. "No, there never was a baby."

Sasuke stopped. "But I thought..."

Sakura sniffled. "I...I only said that because I was jealous of you. I hadn't had my period for a week and I took it as a definite pregnancy. So I make all these plans and go get a checkup and I find out...I'm not."

Sasuke stared at her. "So, what are you going to do?Naruto would still marry you I'm sure."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know Sasuke. I don't know."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sasuke got up to leave. Before exiting though, Sasuke told her one last thing. "I won't tell Naruto" before closing the door. Sakura sat back on her bed. She had two choices. Tomorrow, on her wedding day, she could tell Naruto she wasn't pregnant and probably still get married, or she could just call it off altogether.

"Tomorrow..." she whispered.

* * *

The next morning, virtually all of Konoha was abuzz with the news of Sakura and Naruto's wedding. The wedding wasn't until the late afternoon,yet people starting arriving in the morning. Back at the Uzumaki-Uchiha house, Naruto was jittery and dressed up. Sasuke could only pace in the living room, waiting for him. When he finally entered, he was wearing an all black tux with a single_ orange _rose. Sasuke grinned.

"You ready?"

Naruto smiled. "As I'll ever be." Even with what had occured the night before, there was no awkwardness between the two men anymore.

"Let's go" Sasuke stated.

* * *

When everyone was seated, and Sasuke and Naruto were in the back room getting prepared, Sakura entered.

"Agh! Sakura" Naruto yelped. "I'm not supposed to see you yet!" he exclaimed while comically trying to shield his eyes. Sakura only smiled and grabbed his hands.

"Naruto, we can't get married."

Naruto's smile fell. "But why... You're pregnant, we planned this..."

It became evident Naruto was becoming angry. Sakura continued.

"Naruto, I'm not pregnant. I thought I was but when I found out I wasn't I was too afraid to tell you. Now, I see. You are too good of a person to call off the wedding, even with that news. But, I don't want that. If you and I get married Naruto, it shouldn't be under these circumstances." Standing up, she brushed off her dress. "Besides, I think I'll wait for you two to kill one or theother before we marry" she a Naruto still a little confused and angry, Sasuke asked the right question first.

"So, what do we do now? Everyone's out there."

Sakura smiled. "Don't worry. Already taken care of."

Everyone turned as the bride made her way down the isle. The groom was not facing them, so they couldn't see his face. When the bride finally approached the front and took off her veil, it wasn't Sakura; it was a young poor woman from a neighboring village, given a gift of the wedding of her dreams.

While everyone else tittered with the scandal, Tsunade smiled and laughed.

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura; all in their wedding outfits, all headed towards the gates of Konoha. Approaching the gate, Sakura turned back towards the two men. Ino was waiting for her with their bags.

"Well, have fun on your vacation to the hotsprings." Sasuke said with a grin. Sakura laughed. Naruto seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face, probably from being left out.

"I'll see you two when I come back. Sasuke. Naruto." With that she turned to leave, not before placing a soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

The two men watched as Sakura and Ino left through the gates, to the suprise of the guards, who immediatley ran to the wedding chapel with a message of the runaway bride. Sasuke was smiling like he never had before.

"This was the best wedding ever. You know, if you keep this up, I think I might actually stick around."

Naruto gave him a death glare, which only made Sasuke laugh harder. "Why you..." Naruto growled.

"What's the matter? Little Naruto upset cause he got dumped twice in two days?"

Naruto roared as his fangs appeared. "Shut up!"


End file.
